In a capacitive pressure sensor that converts sound into an electrical signal according to a capacitance change, the entire diaphragm is used as a portion of the electrode. Therefore, in the case where the pressure sensor is downsized, both the diaphragm and the surface area of the electrode are smaller; and there is a risk that the sensitivity may degrade.